


Dark Matter fanfiction

by Seriesthoughts



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: This is how, in my wild and stupid imagination, Marcus (Three) came to be accused of a crime he didn’t commit : the murder of Derrick’s Moss (One)’s wife ! (Thanks season 2 for erasing the question entirely so I could have my fan-fiction with it being as accurate as possible without effort).
Relationships: Sarah/Three | Marcus Boone
Kudos: 2





	Dark Matter fanfiction

Marcus put a wet towel on Sarah’s forehead. She was trembling as her body was shutting down, caught in the fever of Tataryn’s disease.

\- You… need to… let go, she panted, putting her hand on his wrist to prevent him for taking care of her further.

Her vital functions were still high enough, but talking was an effort she had to avoid. As her lungs were a little too heavy from illness. He stroke her hand gently, shaking his head to say “no”.

\- Never ! There must be a way !

\- There’s no cure, she answered, you know that ! Come on, Marcus…

Her eyes pleaded what her mouth couldn’t tell. She wanted to be left alone, and moreover, she wanted the pain to stop. But she couldn’t bring herself to admit any of the above. 

Because she was well aware the man that was taking care of her wouldn’t hear it. That her death would destroy him for a while, at least. But she couldn’t stand to see him hurt over this for nothing anymore. 

It didn’t matter how much he wanted it, when nothing could change her fate.

\- I’m gonna go get the trash can out, I need some air ! He said with an angry tone, getting up from her bedside.

And there he was again, the angry man who couldn’t accept a dead end when he was seeing one. The one who got frustrated as soon as she got sick. 

She fell in love with him, but had sometimes trouble with his behaviour : His wrath never helped her.

Marcus went outside, household refuses in both hands. He then decided to go three blocks away. Not that there was no garbage container in front of their little flat, but he needed the walk to calm down.

He went through the streets, so peaceful by that time of night. He crossed path with cats and dogs, but never saw a living human soul until he reached his destination. 

Just a few meters away, a scream broke silence and shots were heard. He then noticed a guy fleeing an apartment near by. As lower screams were heard, someone came outside and saw him.

\- Hey, you ! Stop right there !

As Marcus understood he was mistaken for the man who just disappeared, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

\- Oh man… Come on ! Seriously ?

As his criminal record was far from clean, he felt no choice but to run. He threw the trash where the man was trying to pursue him and escaped as fast as he could. 

He went through many ways so he wouldn’t be seen anymore, and waited a while to be sure he was never followed. 

When he came back to Sarah, her state was worse. She panicked when she saw him barge in, out of breath, asking for her to get her stuff and get up.

\- Come on, we need to go ! Now !

\- What’s going on ? She asked, deeply concerned. 

He wouldn’t respond, but she felt it was no time to ask. She might be able to get information later. So she nodded, and followed him into the only place Marcus was convinced she would be safe : The Raza.

Because he would no longer be able to take care of her, putting her into stasis was the only way he could buy some time. One day, he would find a cure and be off the hook, and he would open the pod again. 

But right now, without him really knowing why, people were looking for him. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

\- Might be the story of my life, he thought for a second, as they went outside, as anonymous as they could, to rejoin the ship.

-

Behind the big metal door, Marcus shut the box and waited for her to get frozen, while he checked in his head everything that happened that night.

He went out and closed the gate with a password, and started wandering around the ship to find his crew. He only encountered a TV screen with his name on it : He was wanted for the murder of a certain Derrick Moss’s wife. 

\- So that’s what it was all about…

While walking through the corridors, he sighed.

\- And to think I was just out to take the trash can…

And the sun just got up. It was gonna be a long day.


End file.
